Demigods: New Generation - David 6
David shuffled onto the porch of the Hephaestus Cabin. He lifted his arms into the air and stretched. Then, he leapt off the steps, screwdriver in-hand and sprinted for the Forges. The brisk morning air breezed by him and came to a halt as he heaved open the heavy steel doors of the Forges. The thick, sweaty scorching hot air assaulted Davids face. The toxic chemical scent of sweat and burning wood and metal loomed around his crooked nose. His eyes watered as he made his way around piled up worktables, towards his. Damn. ''He thought, ''I've missed this! ''He was alone at his table, except for three kids at the other end of the workshop. Toby Carr, a thirteen year old Aboriginal kid, stood between Rylee and Kylee, the twins from Hawaii. Toby had been planning a twenty foot statue of Hephaestus to put outside the Forges for months. And now, Rylee and Kylee were critiquing it. "It's ''way too tall!" Kylee, a redhead girl with freckles across her face and tough green eyes shouted. "It'll topple over!" "No it's not! It's perfectly fine, Ky!" Rylee stood with his arms crossed, glaring at his sister. His curly carrot coloured hair was wild, matching his crazy emerald eyes. Kylee groaned and stomped out of the Forges. Rylee gave the blueprints back to Toby and followed his crazy sister. Toby sighed and decided to leave, too. Once he was gone, David slipped on his thick framed Blues Brothers style glasses. he pulled up his jeans and flexed his biceps. He crept over towards a steel crate. He unlocked it and lifted from it, a birdcage. This was his pride and glory. He'd been working on it since he's first gotten here, even though he had no idea he was the son of Hephaestus. "Ah," David grinned, "There you are." David lifted the drape. He opened the cage and pulled a large, silver football shaped egg from it. He pressed a button on the top and in seconds, a magnificent silver hawk stood, gaping at him. "Abrafo?" David proclaimed. "Welcome to the world." David clapped his hand on his forearm and Abrafo took off from the worktable. He circled around the ceiling for a moment then plunged straight for David's leather-bound forearm. He quickly folded his silvery wings and stood completely still. "Holy Hephaestus!" He shouted with delight. "It works!" David's voice echoed off the walls of the Forges. Shouting 'Holy Hephaestus' in the Forges was probably not a good idea, as the fire in the corner flared up. "Sorry." David whispered. The fire receded. An echoey knock pounded on the Forge doors. Footsteps echoed across the walls as David quickly put Abrafo back into his cage. "Dave?" A young boy's voice rang through the heaping piles of projects on the worktables. A scrawny dark haired boy with a pale face and a thin build walked up to David as if he was his long-lost brother. "Who are you?" David demanded. "How did you find me?" "That ginger kid Rylee, said you were in here. I'm Patrick." He looked at his watch. "Whoa! Come on! Chiron is looking for you!" Patrick grabbed David's arm and raced through the Forges. In a minute, they were in the Big House. Chiron sat in his human form, by the fireplace. Seymour, the leopard head, snarled on the mantle. Chiron tossed a Snausage for him and Seymour gobbled it up in less than a second. "There ''you are!" Jessie sat in the chair across from Chrion. Matt was sitting on the couch with Chris, Josh and Daniel. Josh and Chris were sitting on either side of Daniel. He hadn't spoken - or eaten - since last night. His face was still pale and he looked terrible. David wondered if Athena - Jessie and Daniel's mother - knew if their dad was missing... "Well," Chiron spoke, "It appears you decided to join us, Mr. Lance." His deep, old brown eyes fixed on David. He slowly crept towards the pillow in front of the fire. Matt looked squished as it was, beside the other three boys. David shifted, his back burning with the fire pretty much singing his shirt, but it didn't hurt him. "So." Chiron placed his chin on his fist, like TheThinker. "Have you chosen your quest members?" David stared down at his Osiris shoes. He tugged at the hem of his shorts. He hadn't thought of it. Or that Chiron would want to know so soon. But Matt was defiantly going, being the son of the sky. But who else? There was Chris, the son of Apollo. He was strong and knew allot about monsters and tracking. But David dibn't know him very well. He usually hung out with Jessie and Daniel and the weird daughter of Hecate, Roslyn. There was also Josh, who was Jessie and Daniel's older half-brother. He was trained to the max, knew every fact of every myth and monster and would be a useful tool. But David olnly had one person in mind. "Jessie." Daniel said, quietly. "I-I think Jessie should go." Jessie didn't look at anyone. She'd been silent too, but not as much as Daniel. She just nodded her head. "Yeah." David said, standing up. "Me, Matt and Jessie are going on that quest." Matt stood, adjusting his ''Monster ''hat. Jessie stayed sitting, curled up on the chair. She pulled a wool blanket onto her shoulders. Her hair was dischevelled, her eyes were red and she looked thinner than usual. Daniel looked almost identicle. Except his face was pale and he actually ''looked ''at people, other than Jessie. "Alright." Chiron cleared his throat. "Then, get your supplies ready and you shall leave at sunset." With that, he wheeled David, Matt, Chris and Josh over to the door. Daniel rose from the couch but Chiron said: "Ah, Mr. Hunt, I think I should have a word with you and your sister." "Um, okay." Daniel sat back down. Jessie didn't even make a motion. She stared blankly at the fire, as if it was the last place her dad had been before he left. David strode down to the Mess Hall for breakfast, with Matt and Chris. Josh walked over to the Athena Cabin to let them know that Daniel and Jessie were going to be late. "So," Chris started, 'Matt. You're dating Sheena Kyle now?" It was a rumor being passed around Camp that Matt and Sheena, the daughter of Hermes, hung out at the lake every afternoon and made out. But now, it was true that he was dating her. "Yeah." Matt walked over to his lonely Zeus Cabin line. "Well, this is me." Chris gestured towards the Apollo line-up. "Okay, later." David strode to the Hephaustus line. He was leaving at sunset. He had no plan, no idea of what to do.... he had nothing. Not even his girlfriend's advice. David felt a single tear dripping down his tanned cheek. David glanced at The Big House. Daniel walked out with Chiron, who shook his hand and wheeled back in. The Athena Cabin walked in to the Mess Hall and Daneil jogged to catch up. David mouthed, ''Where's Jess? He walked over to David, ignoring his cabin. "She's with Brody in The Big House. She's crying. I got to go." He jogged into the Mess Hall, cutting off some of the Aphrodite kids. Matt was chatting with Sheena Kyle and Chris was lauging with Rolsyn. A hand tapped his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Patrick asked. No, not at all. He wanted to say. "Yeah." He shrugged off Patrick's hand and sat down for breakfast. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 04:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:TheWiseOne